NeS1 Post 593
In NeS1 Post 593, Morris the Cat is carried off into the distance by the Blue Meanies, who arrived and attacked Morris in NeS1 Post 592. Now that the sea of angry blue-people had gone, the heroes returned to The Otter. They initially decide to go to eat, but they are suddenly confronted by the return of Magneto. When his eyes begin to glow red, his face begins to melt to reveal that Burby00 is inside this Magneto construct. He makes a series of threats but Lt Randy has seen through it and knows he's waiting for them to escape. Burby00 admits he's been pressured by the Pay-per-view crew to let them get away. Then they see Morris the Cat returning, having eaten the Blue Meanies, and the heroes decide to escape quickly. Post *As the sea of blue ripples away into the distance, bearing Morris the Cat with it, our fearless heroes regroup around the Otter.* Otter (sarcastically):"Hey, thanks for the help, guys!" Krig:"Otter welcome." Geb:"Well, that should hold Morris for a while, although I fear that even the terrifying blueness will not hold him for long. For now, we must decide on a course of action." Krig:"Krig hungry. Krig want food. We get food." Ante:"Hey, come to think of it, we haven't eaten since... well, for a long time! We really should get some food." *Just then, a horribly bruised and beaten MagnetoMagneto (comics) article, Wikipedia. stands up, with horror movie music playing in the background.* Maybe:"Oh, no, I thought we'd destroyed that fiend!" Magneto:"You have destroyed my outer shell, but you have not destroyed me! Continually, you underestimate my power! That is the last mistake you shall ever make!" *Magneto's eyes begin glowing an erie red. His face begins to melt, falling away, revealing the vile BURBY 00 at the controls of a robotic Magneto body!* Burby00:"You shall all pay dearly for your insolence! I, Burby00, shall tear you apart, molecule by molecule! The world shall tremble at the name of BURBY 00!" Randy:"Hey, wait a minute, you're not Magneto at all, are you?!" Burby00:"SILENCE, insolent fool! I shall destroy you for that!" Randy:"Ok, go ahead." Burby00:"I will unleash upon you the full force of the worst pain imaginable! You will beg to be put to death quickly, but I will not grant you this! For you, a death that takes a thousand years to complete will be heaven!" Randy:"Yeah, ok, get on with it." Burby00:"You will rot for eternity! With my own special blend of acids, I will burn your eyes out, slowly! Your skin will be removed by the most skilled of surgeons! You will be subjected to months and months of the most excruciating--" Randy:"You're just waiting for me to make a daring escape, aren't you?" Burby00, looking embaressed:"Yes. I'm sorry, the Pay-per-View people put me up to it! If I had my way, you'd be dead already!" Sem:"I don't mean to interrupt, but Morris the Cat is returning, and it looks like he's just eaten all of the Blue MeaniesBlue Meanies (Yellow Submarine) article, Wikipedia...." Otter:"Uh-oh. I don't think we want to mess with a 200 pound cat with indegestion..." Randy:"We'll see ya later, Burby00. We have to go right now." Burby00, with evil expression:"Oh, you can count on it, Randy. And when we meet again, I will be sure to have the weapons necessary to destroy you and your friends..." Don't worry, dear viewers! The Never Ending Story will return! Don't ask me when or how, or even how long they can scrounge up new material, but they will! Until then, keep your head on your shoulders. Use duct tape if necessary. References External References '''' Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post